The Body in the Kitchen
Plot Rufus and Howard find Uncle Mick dead in the kitchen, having choked on a block of cheese. They put his body in the freezer and reminisce about their most vivid memories of him. Rufus uses the flashback cupboard to flash back to when he was 8 and a half and Uncle Mick gave him a picture of his arse. Mick claimed this is a McKenzie uncle-nephew family tradition but disguised the photo to look like a picture of a sandwich in case anyone finds it. Back in the present, Rufus and Howard listen to their uncle’s audio will, but skip though the start where Mick “yammers on about how dead he is”. Mick bequeaths all his possessions to the pair, claiming he’s not had much to do with the family since a video of him being “bum-thumbed” by his brother Norbert’s wife leaked on the internet. Mick has had his most prized possession locked at his solicitors, to be given to Rufus and Howard only once they are both married. The two briefly consider building a treehouse to attract a wife or ordering a “mail order bride”, before breaking into the solicitors’ office instead. They are immediately discovered, however, as they chose to break in during office hours. Sebastian, who is on his first day there, gives them the box without proof of their marriages. The box contains only a ‘close up shot of a bread roll’. They realise they don’t have any pictures of their deceased uncle (of his face anyway) so they watch the only video of him they have. The one of him being bum thumbed by his sister-in-law. In the outro we hear the will in full, and we find that Rufus skipped past the part where Uncle Mick says his most treasured possession,the one locked away at his solicitor’s office, is a picture of his uncle’s arse that was given to him as a boy. Characters In the plot * Rufus * Howard * Fredermick McKenzie * Aunt Mandy (Norbert's Wife) * Sebastian (Trevor, actually), first day at solicitors' office * Reginald (at solicitors' office) Mentioned * Uncle Norbert * Auntie Celia - Married to Mick, is a giant ant creature from outer space * Hitler, in Dennis Quaid sketch In sketches * Fred Rubbish (Rubbish Pun) * Ivor Punn (Rubbish Pun) * Trevor (Guns!) * Reginald(Guns!) * Mail Order Brian (Mail Order Brides) * Keith (Guns!) - note voiced by Howard * Keith's Wife (Jeanine) (Guns!) - note voiced by Rufus * Great Auntie Beatrix (sting) * Uncle Dennis Quaid (Journey to the centre of Hitler) Improv * Mr. Fluck - Visits as a politician Sketches * Rubbish Pun ** Fred - Political Correctness gone Dad ** Ivor - Malignant tuna * Bunch of Sheep Turn Into One Chicken * GUNS! 1 Birds * GUNS! 2 Hole Puncher with Trevor and Reginald * Mail Order Brides * GUNS! 3 Rat Hole with Keith and Keith's Wife * Audio Where's Wally * Dennis Quaid - Journey to the Centre of Hitler Chats * Fluck the Politician * Kicking a dog to death Stings * Time Machine - Extended version with Great Auntie Beatrix * "Here Come ManBuyCow" * "Fishy Wishy" * "La La" Fluck outro Running Gags Dead Dogs - 3 * Uncle Mick glued one to the door as a progression of his butterfly collecting hobby (presumed dead) * Kicking a dog to death / pulling a dog's legs apart * Uncle Mick compares himself to a dead dog Chicken Noise - 5 * In sound effect of Piano falling down stairs in intro * Bunch of sheep turning into one chicken (without gun effect) * GUNS! advert x3 Crisps -1 * "That woman has no sense of history. And she makes such anoise when she eats crisps." Uncle Mick on Rufus's Mum Rooms/Cupboards * Pondering Room * Cupboard under the stairs * The Kitchen - where Uncle Mick was found dead * The Attic / Uncle Mick's room Devices * Time fridge - Mentioned in the Time Machine long version Regular * Regular colour wife. Other * Giant Ant Creatures From Outer Space - Aunt Celia is one * Dead Pigs - "Do you like the sound a pig makes when it dies? I've got a tape of that." - Mr Fluck * Horses ** Howard brings hay when breaking into the solicitors in case of guard horses. ** Dead horse - Uncle Mick killed horses with a hammer to cure hiccoughs ** Uncle Mick liked pretending he'd swallowed a horse * Cupboards - "Sneaking around and looking in cupboards music" Quotes Trivia The sound effect of the flashback cupboard opening is from Rufus's cupboard The film poster has the police chalk outline of the cheese that killed Unlce Mick The words 'Ahh, fiday ghee bettar" can be heard in the sound effect of the flashback cupboard operating. This is something one of Howard's ex girlfriends said when she was accused of killing a goldfish by pouring cider into its bowl. The "And she makes such a noise when she eats crisps" was the first crisps joke written. Rufus likes the sound of the word. Half solve the puzzle on http://manbuycow.com/manbuycow.html to see a picture of Uncle Mick's most prized possetion. The Fred and Ivor sketches were recorded all at once. The lines "Yesss" and "Ye go on then" are all the same clip of audio reused every time. Bunch of sheep turn into one chicken - this is Howard's second favourite sketch, behind The Horticulture Sketch. The chicken noise was originally from here. Rufus really does think that women like men who live in trees. Howard thinks that Rufus likes treehouses because it combines his two favourite things of putting things that are outdoors indoors and trees. Early in production, the Time Fridge was going to be the main premise of the show and the 'Time Machene' sting was going to be the theme tune, done in a different style every week Howard style adverts allways have the bird noise, birdsong in the background and an echoey voice at the end. The Mail Order Bride man originally had a differnt voice, but it was changed as it sounded a little like an asian steriotype. In the recording of the phone call, with the original voice, there was an additional joke. Howard asks if he can send them on a plane instead of airtight box. Mail Order Bride Man responds "No air in cargo hold. Die anyway. Airtight box protect dead wife from freezer damage". The "Sneaking around and looking in cupboards music" starts with a cassette sound but ends with a record scratch. Sebastian is not seen again till series 4 It wasnt made clear, but Howard was the one who put the bum thumbing video of his Uncle online. Deleted scene where Mick's lawyer, Beef Cresswell, comes round to play the audio tape. Changes from original release Opening scene The original opening sequence was an improvised chat. The British Comedy Guide advised that it should be changed for the re-release as the original chat wasn't representative of the show as a whole. The new sequence is scripted and cleaner although it loses the brilliant opening line "Hello, this is Rufus off of the ManBuyCow Podcast". This joke wasn't intentional when recorded as the episode was not going to be the first in the run.